


Impossibility Is Only A Theory

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Rick and Morty, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Alcoholic Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Izuku has mild seizures, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multiverse, Pessemistic Izuku, Rick and Morty Multiverse, Smoker Izuku, apathetic izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: A genius in the shadows is a mind that is far from wasted.Two geniuses working together is dangerous.Two insane geniuses can only lead to chaos.





	Impossibility Is Only A Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will probably not get updated a lot, so don't expect updates soon.

A green glow radiated through the depths of the alleyway, as some kind of portal opened up, filled with swirling chartreuse clouds. Someone stepped out with spiked light blue hair, wearing a labcoat, before tapping a scanner-like device in his hand, as if something were wrong. He muttered to himself.  
“What the fuck is wrong with this thing?” He jolted and turned, when a heavily accented voice reached his ears.  
“Hm? Is there something wrong, Traveler?” When he found the source of the voice, he found a young boy staring at him from the shadows. He was sat on the ground, his clothes and skin dirty and roughed up.  
“What?”  
“You look lost, Traveler.” This kid looked no older than ten and, yet, he was talking in a tone of voice that didn’t seem to match his age.  
“Uh. Yeah. Where is here?”  
“You’re in Musutafu, Japan. You’re speaking English, so I can assume you aren’t from here...yes?”  
“America.”  
“Ah. I see. That portal you came through came from that device, did it not?” Grey-blue eyes blinked at him.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Maybe I can help you fix it...If you’d like a second opinion? But...By the looks of you, I’d say you wouldn’t want nor need the help.”  
“Ok. Wh-Wh-AAAAA-t the fuck, Kid? You-You sound like a jaded, old, wise man.” A soft, yet bitter, chuckle reverberated through the air.  
“And you aren’t a jaded man? One wandering and searching for something to keep you going? Let me guess...Your biggest vice is adventure...followed by drugs and alcohol.”  
“How the fu-”  
“I have an uncanny ability to read people. I don’t usually sound like this. I’m just fucking exhausted. Plus, I’m fourteen. I know that look. I know you think I look ten or something. I’m just short.” He stood and stepped into better lighting, his hair being shown to be dark green and curly, if singed in placed. His eyes were a forest green that seemed to radiate from his irises, as they trained on the man’s face.  
“I assume you’re from another dimension, since you seem confident in that device of yours.”  
“You’re a smart little shit.” He got a twitch of a smirk in response.  
“I haven’t been able to get my own materials, but, I, too, have figured out the formula to dimension travel. All I need are the materials to make that shit.”  
“So...You know about the multiverse?”  
“Yeah. I know there’s infinite mes. Infinite universes where I have a better quirk or those where I’m completely quirkless and those where I’m straight up a villain. There are universes where my life is structured better and not at all fucked up in the least, but I got stuck in this shitty excuse of a life and stuck in a body that fucking hates me.” The man blinked at him, before sighing.  
“The fuck is a quirk?”

The greenette nodded.  
“I see. If you jumped universes, this must be at the same time in your timestream. Here, in this universe, I guess no one decided to create a second separation in dates. What year are you from?”  
“2019.”  
“It’s 3346 here. Looks like we created the start of our AD over 1300 years before you. People are fucking losers. Anyways, here, eighty years ago, there was a freak mutation in human DNA that gave 80% of the world’s population a ‘superpower’. Like healing others, making barriers, warping, having saber tooth tiger-like attributes, you name it and there’s probably a quirk for it.”  
“And you?”  
“Me? I have a shitty quirk. I can identify natural things by just looking at them. Things made by nature or things made with objects by nature. So...technically everything, except for elements, like fire, ice, and air, since I can actually see those things. Instead, I get data for that shit, like temperature and wind speeds. It’s a shit quirk if I can’t put it to good use, so why even try to find a way to use it?” He shrugged and held his hand out.  
“Izuku.” The man looked taken aback, before shaking his hand.  
“Rick.” Izuku nodded again.  
“So. Did you figure out where you were?”  
“...You know what? Here. Show me you know what you’re doing.” He tossed over the device, actually gaining a surprised look from the teen.  
“Hm...surprised you’re trusting me with this...whatever.” Taking a look at the gun-like device, he turned it over, getting a feel for the casing and weight.  
“Seems like the atom splitter jostled loose.” When it was handed back, Rick just stared at him with an observant expression, before checking, himself. The kid was right.  
“You know your stuff, Kid.” The man went about fixing it, as Izuku started back for his shadows.  
“Farwell, then, Traveler.”  
“Wait.” The greenette glanced back, as he came to a halt, Rick standing straight, after fixing the gun.  
“I h-haven’t been to America, y-yet, but I have a feeling you m-might be me from this universe.” Izuku only blinked at him.

The teen turned back around and stared at him.  
“You think I’m you…”  
“O-Or related to me, in this universe.”  
“How would you test this?”  
“Blood sample. H-OOOO-w else?” Izuku narrowed his eyes and scanned the man over again, before shrugging.  
“Why, the fuck, not? Not like I have anyone waiting for me to come home and you sound fucking legit. When do we leave?” Rick was...weirded out that the kid had agreed so soon.  
“If you’re wondering about my apparent lack of self preservation...That’s exactly it. I have none. Fucking nothing. Zilch. Nada. I don’t give two fucks what happens to me, in all honesty. No one cares less about me than me. So. When do we leave?” Holy shit. If this kid isn’t him from this universe, Rick thought this kid is the most suicidal little shit he’d ever seen.  
“Now.” He shot the gun at the wall, opening up a portal. Izuku shrugged again and strolled forward, stopping at the edge of the portal. Rick met him in step and they walked into the swirling mass of matter and split, contained, atoms and dark matter. They both came out the other end and into, what looked like, a basement.  
“So this is where you live…”  
“Sit there and don’t touch anything.” Izuku nodded and sat, as Rick went to the door and called out to someone that he’d be in the basement for a while and to not disturb him. When he came back, he found Izuku flicking his eyes around and mumbling to himself.  
“Carbonized steel...Hydrofluoric acid...Sapphire glass...Why the hell do you have agar agar in here? Ah...must be making pills.”  
“Well...L-Looks like you really d-OOOOOOOO- have a knack for identifying things.”  
“So. You got a container ready? Cause you ain’t gonna need a needle for me.”  
“Wha-”  
“You got something?” Rick grabbed a beaker and nodded, before full on flinching, as Izuku put his hand up to his mouth and _bit down_ on the part of his palm, below his thumb. Without making a sound, he broke the skin and held it over the beaker, filling a centimeter of the bottom.  
“That’s enough. Holy f-fuck, Kid! The fuck is wrong with you?!”  
“A lot. And I have an extremely high tolerance to pain. It’s to the point that I used to believe that I didn’t have pain receptors. That was...until I was burned. A...story for a different time, I guess.” Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out some bandages, wrapping the bite marks in his skin. Rick put the blood into a machine, before returning.

He noted that the greenette was tapping his leg with his fingers.  
“G-Going through withdrawls?”  
“Ah...A little.”  
“What’s your poison?”  
“Anything to smoke? Or drink?” Shuffling over himself, he pulled out a packet.  
“You seem young to smoke, but what the hell…” He tossed them to the teen, who, upon seeing what was in it, he grinned, giddily.  
“Fuck yeah! These are the good shit!” He pulled out a cigar from the pack and lit it with a black lighter from his pocket.  
“Thank fuck.” The scientist watched him take a drag like a starving man being presented with food. Like it was his lifeline.  
“How long do you think that’ll take?”  
“A few minutes.” Izuku nodded and glanced at the door.  
“Who else lives here?”  
“My daughter and her family. Her son and daughter. She kicked her worthless husband out a while ago.”  
“Damn. Good for her. Goddamn power move.” He took another hit, placing the package on the table, and chewed on the end a little, in thought.  
“I see you travel...How long were you gone?”  
“...Twenty years. I was a pretty shit dad.” Izuku scoffed.  
“Can’t be worse than mine. I...kinda lied when I said that I had no one waiting for me. He was, but only so he could beat on me and use his quirk to burn my skin.”  
“And your-”  
“Mom was killed in a fire. One brought on by a, so called, _hero_. My mother burned and screamed...but no one went to her aid. No one noticed she was missing until she was fucking dead.” The anger on his face caused him to start shaking, involuntarily. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out that looked like an epipen. He opened the end and pulled his collar down, sticking it into his left pectoral, close to his sternum. Something was injected into his body, making the shaking lessen over the course of a couple minutes.  
“Fucking hell. I need to stop that.”  
“What the fuck...W-Was that a f-f-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-cking seizure?!” Izuku sighed.  
“Yeah. I get minor ones, when I experience extreme anger or excitement. The smokes and alcohol is supposed to help mellow me out.” The machine beeped and Rick went over to get the paper that came out of it.  
“Well...Now I know why you’re a little spazzy. Looks like, somehow, you’re both me AND my grandson...however that works.”


End file.
